vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucas Parker
Lucas "Luke" Parker was a recurring character in the fifth and sixth seasons of The Vampire Diaries. He was a witch and a member of the Gemini Coven. Luke was the twin brother of Olivia Parker, the younger brother of twins Josette Parker and Malachai Parker, Joey Parker and three unnamed deceased siblings. He was also the youngest son of Joshua Parker. In Season Five, Luke was seen attending Whitmore College. He quickly found himself working with the Mystic Falls Gang in effort to stop Markos and the Travelers. In Home, Luke's neck was snapped by Caroline Forbes in order to motivate Liv to cast a spell to resurrect him, Stefan Salvatore and the rest of their deceased friends on the rapidly-disintegrating Other Side. Liv eventually revived Luke, and when he saw how the spell was draining her of her life force, he used his magic to force her to stop the spell. The two then fled, leaving Damon Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett trapped on the Other Side when it collapsed. In Season Six, it was revealed that Luke felt bad for leaving Damon and Bonnie trapped on the Other Side, and has started providing hallucinogenic herbs to Elena Gilbert so she could communicate with Damon. In Fade Into You, Luke explained to the group about his family's dark past and how he would eventually have to merge with his twin Liv, a fact which was causing himself and his sister a lot of stress. In'' Prayer For the Dying, he completed the merge ceremony with Kai through a loophole because he didn't want to kill Liv, nor did he want Kai to do the same to Jo and take the leadership of their coven. He went into the ceremony believing that he could win, but unfortunately, he ended up losing the merge ceremony and his life essence was absorbed by Kai, along with his ability to possess magic (something Kai was not born with). An unintended side effect of the merge was Kai absorbing Luke's personality traits, such as his compassion and empathy, which have tempered his own sociopathic personality. '''Luke' was a member of the Parker Family, and also a member of the Gemini Coven. History Luke and his sister Liv were the youngest children of Joshua Parker and members of the Gemini Coven. On May 9th, 1994, his oldest brother Kai went on a killing spree to make a point, stabbing their sister Jo and killing their other four siblings, but really his focus was Luke and Liv. Kai wanted to kill them because as twins, they were a challenge to his future leadership of the coven. Jo protected Luke and Liv and in the end tricked Kai, allowing their father to banish him to the Otherworldly Time Dimension. Since then, Jo left the Coven and her family while Luke and Liv were raised knowing that one day they would have to "merge" to see who would be the stronger witch to one day lead their coven. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Five= Luke makes his first appearance in While You Were Sleeping. He already knew "Elena" when meeting at the Bitter Ball. Elena nearly turns him into a vampire but compels him to forget everything that happened and to go get Bonnie. It is revealed that Liv Parker is his sister. In Rescue Me, he is told by Bonnie that a witch named Hazel has died and he later tells Liv, as their coven was involved in protecting the doppelgängers from the Travelers. He is also seen being reluctant to form an alliance with Jeremy Gilbert, Matt Donovan, and Tyler Lockwood. In Resident Evil, he came over to the Salvatore house to explain about Elena and Stefan's fantasy visions. In Man on Fire, he is held hostage by members of the college rugby team compelled by Enzo to get Liv to assist him by using her magic on Stefan and Elena. In What Lies Beneath, he is first seen attempting to do a locator spell to find Enzo for Damon, both being unaware that the vampire is now dead. When Tyler arrives with information that the Travelers were planning on abducting the Doppelgängers, Damon suggests Luke do a cloaking spell to shield them from the Travelers while they hide in Bill Forbes' cabin. While the others are playing charades and "Never Have I Ever" inside, Luke is in a trance out on the front porch, casting the cloaking spell, until he is taken by Enzo. He is taken to the wood shed and tied up, the shed being set on fire when Damon and Stefan go to find him. At the end of the episode, Luke is seen talking to Stefan, remarking upon how Stefan and his friends care about each other, while Luke's family is more about duty, which is why Luke agreed not to kill Stefan and Elena to thwart the Travelers. In Promised Land, Luke meets Liv at a diner where he's scolded for allowing the Travelers to take the doppelgängers, both by his sister and then more severely by his coven, who attacked him with magic from a distance, causing him extreme pain. Luke than teams up with his twin to kill the doppelgängers and end the spell to destroy all Spirit Magic. The two witches crash the truck carrying Elena and Stefan, killing the Traveler Maria. Liv used her power to take down Elena while Luke did the same to Stefan, until the Traveler's spell caught up with them and took away their power, allowing Stefan and Elena to flee. In Home, Luke and his sister are driving out of town, running from the people they tried to kill. While Liv gets annoyed with Luke for his slow driving, their path on the road is blocked by Elena. When they try to reverse, they find Caroline behind them, the two vampires using their own tricks against them. Liv and Luke exit the car and are confronted by the vampires, who reveal that Stefan is dead. Despite actually being sorry, the twin refuse to help them with the resurrection spell they've got planned. To motivate her, Caroline snaps Luke's neck, giving her an incentive to perform the spell. Luke can be seen later, behind his sister as she cries and prepares the spell, with him offering support and telling her she could do it, even though she couldn't hear him. Later, when the spell has started and after all the Travelers have passed through Bonnie, Luke was the first to cross over after Bonnie refused to call off the spell even though Liv was dying. He rushed to his sister and tried to stop her, only for her to tell him she promised to help the others. With each new person resurrected Liv got worse, to the point that Luke ignored her and forcibly stopped the spell with a spell of his own, leaving Damon trapped on the crumbling Other Side. When Elena went to see what had happened, it was revealed that Luke had taken his sister and fled the crypt. |-|Season Six= In I'll Remember, it is revealed that he spent the summer helping Elena cope with the loss of her boyfriend by providing her with "ancient psychotropic witch herbs" that allow her to hallucinate Damon, going against his Coven's orders to do so. It is also revealed that he has made Alaric his Daylight Bracelet. When it is revealed that Elena has been spiraling, Tyler confronts Luke about the herbs and attacks him, only stopping when Alaric showed up and interfered. In Welcome to Paradise Luke is with his sister when Tyler asks about borrowing some kegs for a party. After he leaves, Luke calls Liv out on the fact that she likes him and goes on to say that he thinks Tyler's hot. Luke makes a brief appearance in Do You Remember the First Time? when he approaches his sister at the bar during the Hospital's fundraiser, telling her about a guy he met at the gym, and warning her about her relationship with Tyler and how it won't matter when the coven "calls them home." In Fade Into You, Luke attends "Friendsgiving" along with Liv, Tyler, Caroline, Liam, Elena and Jo. While showing the others some childhood videos of himself and Liv, Jo recognizes the video and becomes aware that the twins are her youngest siblings. After this, it is revealed that Luke and Liv, as twins, must "merge" at some point, with the stronger twin absorbing the power while the weaker twin dies, thus allowing the survivor to be the next leader of the Coven. In Christmas Through Your Eyes the twins conspire with their older brother Kai against their sister Josette to avoid having to merge themselves. Luke arguing again with her sister, because he wants to submit to the will of the Coven because he thinks it is his duty to merge. In Woke Up With a Monster Lucas interrupt his sister's magic and reveals to her that their father is angry and wants them to come back to Portland. The two argue and Olivia stated that Lucas is stronger than her and that she's afraid to die if they will merge. At the end of the episode, Lucas says to his sister that he'll remain with her in Mystic Falls against their father's will. In Prayer For the Dying, it is the day of the twin's twenty second birthday. Luke and Liv meet with their father and ask him to pardon them from the covens merging tradition and take Jo and Kai instead. His father says that he will consider their proposal, but then begins to merge the twins by force, however, the merge is interrupted. Luke then asks Liv if she trusts him and tells her that he will be back. Luke interrupts Jo's and Kai's merge and proposes they merge instead of Jo. Kai explains that they are not even twins and it will not work, however, Luke explains that it is worth a try as he would do anything to protect his sister. Luke and Kai begin the merge and sparks fly, both their eyes turn stone white as they pass out. Later, Luke's eyes open but he does not move, Kai awakens and reveals that Luke lost the merge. Personality Luke was described as very sarcastic but also very protective of his twin sister, Liv. Unlike his sister, Luke seemed to have a more compassionate nature and a more liberal attitude towards vampires. Luke demonstrated his benevolent nature when, on several occasions he has neglected to kill Elena and Stefan, despite the punishment he would face from his coven for protecting them and not stopping the Travelers' plans. Despite growing up in a duty-bound coven - or perhaps because of it - Luke seemed to value friendship very highly, going so far as to provide Elena with hallucinogenic herbs and creating Alaric's daylight bracelet out of guilt over their losses and wanting to be a good friend to them. Luke also showed himself to be quite selfless, as he merged with Kai to ensure that neither Liv or Jo would lose their lives in the merge, even despite knowing that he could lose and die in the process. Physical Appearance Luke was handsome, with blue eyes and blond hair. He was of significantly below average height with a lean and athletic build. He wore clothing a typical college student would wear, such as jeans and t-shirts, sweaters when it was colder, and shorts during warmer weather. He was also known to wear a suit when the situation called for it. Powers and Abilities While his sister has been the one to demonstrate the more flashy abilities and powers common to witches, Luke seemed to be more reserved, using his power only when necessary. He had an affinity for tracking and cloaking spells and took a more "down-to-earth" approach to his magic, such as providing Elena with herbs to hallucinate Damon, as opposed to just placing a spell on her directly. That's not to say he wasn't powerful, because he demonstrated a massive control of telekinesis, as evident when he and Liv attacked Stefan, Elena and Maria in an SUV which he stopped solely with his magic, and he also had considerable knowledge about how to disrupt ongoing spells, such as when he stopped his sister's resurrection spell. By his own testimony, Luke has apparently perfected the use of locator spells to the degree where he claimed he was able to locate anyone in the world through magic. However, this spell doesn't work on the dead, which was why he was unable to locate Enzo after he committed suicide. Luke also admitted that such spells are little to no use on Travelers, as their nomadic existence in addition to their inclination toward casting Passenger spells on unsuspecting humans makes them impossible to track down. Luke was also adept at creating daylight jewelry, as evident by Alaric's bracelet and Ivy's ring. Liv stated that he would overpower Liv and kill her if they were to merge, meaning he was stronger than her. Liv also stated that Luke was able to cloak her from Damon so powerfully that she was unable to break through his spell, adding that he was also able to completely terminate the resurrection spell she cast in Home. Weaknesses Luke had the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Relationships *Lucas and Olivia (Twins/Allies) *Elena and Lucas (Friends) *Lucas and Malachai (Brothers/Enemies/Former Allies). Name *'Luke, '''shorted form of Lucas,' is the English form of the Greek name Λουκας (Loukas) which meant "from Lucania," Lucania being a region in Italy. The name is also related to the latin Lucius, a Roman praenomen, or given name, which was derived from Latin lux "light." Variants of the name are Luca, Luka, Loucas, Lukács and other similar names. *'''Parker is a English family name and means "keeper of the park" from Old French. Appearances ;Season Five * While You Were Sleeping * Rescue Me * Resident Evil * Man on Fire *''What Lies Beneath'' * Promised Land * Home (1st Death, Resurrected) ;Season Six * I'll Remember * Welcome to Paradise * Do You Remember the First Time? * Fade Into You * Christmas Through Your Eyes *''Woke Up With a Monster'' *''Prayer For the Dying'' (2nd Death/Final Appearance) *''The Day I Tried To Live'' (Mentioned) *''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime'' (Mentioned) Trivia * Because Luke and his sister Liv were sent by their coven to stop the Travelers from breaking the curse, they could possibly be descended or related to the witches who originally placed the curse on the Travelers. * He is younger than his twin sister Liv by five minutes. * He is the second character who appeared in after Bill Forbes and third in The Vampire Diaries/The Originals universe after Joshua Rosza, before Aiden, Mary Louise and Nora. ** He is the second male character who appeared in after Bill Forbes and third in The Vampire Diaries/The Originals universe after Joshua Rosza, with Aiden being the fourth. ** He is the first ever gay witch introduced in both series. *Both Hayley Kiyoko and Chris Brochu have a role in Disney's Lemonade Mouth movie. *He was powerful enough to perform a locator spell to locate someone anywhere around the world—provided they weren't dead. This establishes his strength in magic, as Bonnie has shown difficulty performing a locator spell while practicing traditional magic. *The cloaking spell he performed to hide Stefan and Elena from the Travelers appears to be the same spell the witch Hazel used to hide Tom Avery. *He seemed to be the more compassionate twin. * If Liv and Luke had merged, it was revealed that Liv would have died because she knew that he was more powerful that she is. However, he merged with Kai through a loophole and was unable to survive the ceremony because of Kai's unique ability to absorb magic upon tactile contact. Gallery References See also Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Parker Family Category:Deceased Category:LGBT Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Gemini Coven Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six Characters